


dig up the bones (but leave the soul alone)

by Duck_Life



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Data (Star Trek)'s Emotion Chip, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Movie: Star Trek Generations (1994), Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Data searches the rubble of the Enterprise-D.
Relationships: Data & Lore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: Star Trek Fics





	dig up the bones (but leave the soul alone)

Though he's trying to stifle them, Data's frantic sobs echo throughout the wreckage of the Enterprise. He's leaning against one of the mangled walls, trying to see through his tears as he searches the rubble.

The search was supposed to be measured, methodical, but when he found the first piece— a bioplast-covered hand with the index finger bent at an odd angle— he'd become nearly hysterical. He started scrabbling madly through the debris, tossing aside chunks of plaster and composite wood. 

Footsteps alert him to someone approaching. Data swivels his neck, trying to wipe away his tears as he does. 

"Commander Data?" It's Barclay, his hair a mess, a concerned expression on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I am— I just—" Another loud sob wrenches out of him, and Data ducks his head in shame. 

Barclay just says, "Jeffries tube 172."

"... What?"

"That's where I used to go to have my panic attacks," Barclay explains. 

"... Panic attacks?"

"W-well, Geordi mentioned you had that…" Barclay taps the side of his head. "So, I just assumed… I mean, it sounded like somebody was having a panic attack over here when I was walking over, and I saw it was you, so."

"I am…" What?  _ Panic  _ hardly seems like the right word. The danger has passed. What is there to panic about now?

No, this emotion, if he had to put a name to it, is closer to… grief. 

Regret, maybe.

"I am searching for my…" Data begins to explain. He clears his throat— an unnecessary action, but it feels right, somehow. "For the pieces of my brother."

None of Data's friends seem to understand why he keeps Lore's body on the ship, stowed away like Christmas ornaments. Had anyone else found him like this, they might have treated him with pity and confusion. 

Barclay rolls up his sleeves and says, "I'll help you look."


End file.
